The invention relates to film photography and photographic equipment and processes and more particularly relates to a camera having a film path and a filmstrip holdfast spaced apart from the film path and a transportable camera intermediate.
One-time use cameras are cameras that are provided to consumers in preloaded form and cannot be reloaded, by the consumer, without extensive camera disassembly, or replacement of parts, or use of special tools, or the like. A variety of assembly processes are known for one-time use cameras. Assembly can be automated, or partially automated, or almost entirely manual. Automated procedures tend to be faster, but less flexible than manual procedures. Automated procedures are particularly suitable for film winding, especially with cameras that require film winding in a dark enclosure.
One variety of one-time use camera assembly methods combines automated film winding with the use of manual procedures prior to film winding. These methods have a transition from manual operations to automated operations. In the transition, the uncompleted cameras are transported from one or more manual stations to the automated winding equipment. The transport is provided by whatever means is convenient. The uncompleted cameras are subjected to rough handling. During transport, the uncompleted cameras are minimally restrained and subject to rapid accelerations and decelerations. The filmstrips carried by the uncompleted cameras cannot be prepositioned prior to transport, by unconstrained placement in a required position; since the filmstrips will not reliably stay in place during rough handling. The filmstrips could be constrained in some manner, but any constraint must not unacceptably degrade film winding or the completed cameras.
It would thus be desirable to provide improved cameras, camera frame assemblies, and transportable camera intermediates which allow for reliable prepositioning without unacceptably degrading film winding or performance of the completed cameras.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in its broader aspects, provides a camera frame assembly that has a frame including a film return chamber, a film roll chamber spaced apart from the film return chamber, and a midsection extending between the chambers. The midsection has a pair of film guide surfaces that define a film path between the chambers. A holdfast is joined in fixed relation to the midsection adjacent the film roll chamber. The holdfast extends outward from the midsection toward the film path. The holdfast is fully outside the film path. A film unit has a film holder and a filmstrip. The film holder is seated in the film return chamber. The filmstrip has a leading portion having a free end and a grip adjoining the free end. The filmstrip has a main portion adjoining the leading portion. The filmstrip is movable between a first position in which the grip engages the holdfast and a second position in which the main portion occupies the film path and extends from one of the chambers to the other. A camera and transportable camera intermediate likewise have a holdfast and grip.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that improved cameras, camera frame assemblies, and transportable camera intermediates are provided which allow for reliable prepositioning without unacceptably degrading film winding or performance of the completed cameras.